


What's Wrong With Secretary Byun Special Souprice

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, kalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: Si Raphraph mawawala ng 5 days dahil sa isang business trip, pero laking gulat niya ng makita asawa niya nasa office. Kilala kasi si Drei na nagiiba katauhan tuwing lasing. Nagiging mabangis at nawawala ang pagka prim and proper nito.
Kudos: 25





	What's Wrong With Secretary Byun Special Souprice

**Author's Note:**

> dahil marami nag like skskskks ito na ang special chapter. kahit pala may rp na sila, nakakamiss din naman pala magsulat at maging author ulit ng what's wrong with secretary byun

Simula nung naging Chairman si Raphraph, dumami na ang trabaho niya at the same time kailangan niya din ibalance ang buhay niya bilang asawa ni Drei at Daddy ni Yuan. Same goes din kay Drei who was promoted as Raphraph’s Executive Secretary. Syempre bilang Chairman, maraming business trips. Mawawala siya ng 5 days dahil may kailangan kausapin na partner sa China at kasama din niya si Kuya Xing. 

Masyado pa bata si Yuan, so Drei decided na maiwan muna sa Pilipinas dahil hindi naman masyadong importante yung trip na yun besides Kuya Xing is also there. Pero hindi magsisinungaling si Drei, 5 days without Raphraph parang mababaliw siya. Though si Drei nagdecide na magpaiwan, hindi din niya talaga gusto yung feeling na wala ang lablab niya na mayayakap at makikiss. Hindi nga din talaga malaman ni Drei how he survived 2 years na nasa New York siya noon. Buti na lang talaga sa Teagang feat Soo at sinamahan si Drei alagaan si Yuan habang nasa work siya because hindi din naman niya kaya hatiin katawan niya at bawal siya mapagod dahil may asthma siya. 

Monday umalis si Ssob at Sabado ang balik niya. Habang nasa ibang bansa naman si Raphraph, hindi naman naubos ang communication nila sa isa’t isa. Videocalls that would last hours hanggang sa makita ni Raphraph si Drei at Yuan makatulog minsan kakantahan pa niya. Pinagdadasal na lang talaga ni Drei na bumilis ang mga araw kasi hindi talaga enough ang video calls. He wants his Lablab na. 

Akala ni Drei kakayanin niya… pero Friday pa lang parang bibigay na yata siya kasi si Yuan hiniram pa ng lolo daddy at lola mommy niya which means he’ll really be all alone. He tried calling Raphraph through facetime, pero hindi pa siya sinasagot. Baka masyado busy lang? Pero hindi siya mapakali, he tried calling several times pero wala pa din. Baka nga super busy talaga. He knows he shouldn't bug Raphraph dahil alam niya trabaho naman talaga pinunta ni Raphraph at malaki naman tiwala niya sa asawa niya. It’s just that he really misses him.

Actually hindi naman kailangan ni Drei pumasok ng buong araw ngayon dahil wala naman sa opisina boss niya kailangan niya lang mag attend ng meeting to take down notes dahil sigurado pag dating ni Raphraph ito naman ang aasikasuhin, pero mas mababaliw siya sa bahay. Ang laki laki ng bahay, mas ramdam niya magisa siya. Nagtatapos na lang siya ng mga paper works to keep his mind preoccupied. Nung matapos siya, sa paperworks nag isip na lang siya umikot-ikot sa office. Si Kuya JJ busy makipag usap sa clients so hindi niya na lang binalak istorbohin. So pumunta na lang si Drei sa office ni Soo. 

“Soo…”

“Yes, Kuya? May kailangan ka?”

“Wala naman. Dumaan lang sa office mo.”

“Sige Kuya, take a seat na lang.”

Nagkwekwentuhan lang sila sa office ni Soo. Ramdam kasi ni Soo miss na miss na talaga niya si Raphraph kaya as much as possible din he’ll keep his Kuya Drei occupied.. Sa kalagitnaan ng kwentuhan, biglang nag ring phone ni Soo. “Kuya, I’ll just take this call.” Soo went back to his office chair and answered the call. “Yes baby? Miss mo na ako?”

Mas lalo na miss ni Drei ang lablab niya dahil puro “I love you po, baby” “yes po baby. See you later” ang mga naririnig ni Drei. Narealize niya Raphraph didn’t even return his phonecalls. Mas nalungkot siya kaya bumalik na lang siya sa office niya and called Dani. 

“Daeni~”

Hindi na kailangang mag dalawang salita ni Drei. Alam na alam na ni Dani sasabihin ni Drei sa tono pa lang ng boses ni Drei. “Miss mo na asawa mo noh?”

“Hala?! Paano mo nalaman?”

“Baekhyun Andre Park, may bagay ba na hindi ako alam tungkol sayo?”

Napa tawa na lang si Drei. “hehehe sorry na Daeni.”

“Diba bukas naman uwi ni Raphraph? Konting tiis na lang naman.”

“Alam ko… pero wala din si Yuan ngayon… so mag isa ako…” halata na din sa boses ni Drei na konti na lang mapapaiyak na siya. 

“Si Soo naman andyan ah?”

“Busy makipagusap kay JM. Mas nainggit ako.” kahit sa phone lang sila magkausap, alam din ni Dani nakapout na si Drei ngayon habang nagsasalita.

“Weh? Teka nga. Tawagin ko si Sel. Labidabs asan ka?” loko ni Dani. 

Ayan tuloy bumuhos na bigla luha ni Drei. “Grrr ka di na kita bati.”

“Charot only! Ito naman. At hindi naman kami parang si JM noh. Kung man tatawagin ko si Sel, kokotongan ko lang. Pero nasa bangko din si Sel ngayon.”

“Ang weird ko talaga ngayon Dani… miss ko na talaga siya… napaka selfish ko naman siguro na dapat sagutin niya tawag ko kasi asawa ko. Hindi ko na nga alam paano ko nakaya yung 2 years in New York kung bibigay na ko wala pang isang linggo.”

“Nasanay ka kasi na lagi kayo magkasama… Kaya siguro ganyan...kahit nga siguro ako na lagi kinokotongan si Sel, mamimiss ko din yung puchi na yan eh.”

Well sa loko ni Dani, napatawa at napagaan na din pakiramdam ni Drei. Thankful talaga siya may Jongdae Danilo Kim siyang best friend.

Sinubukan na lang ni Drei idistract sarili niya. Konti na lang naman makakauwi na siya. Isang meeting na lang and he just needs to take notes. Mamaya na muna ang Love love mode na namimiss ang Lablab niya. Secretary Park na muna siya ngayon.

Bandang 5 natapos na ang meeting at nakasimangot, na si Drei. Uuwi na siya sa bahay niyang malaki. Parang ang bigat ng paa niya kasi ayaw niya talaga umuwi. Pero gulat siya nung biglang tinawag siya ni Soo at yinaya umupo sa lobby. “Kuya Drei, wait lang wag ka muna umuwi.”

“Ha?”

“Nag aya si Sel ng inuman eh. Si JM manunundo.”

“Bakit ako hindi informed?”

“Ngayon lang niya sinabi.”

Actually, si Dani talaga nagplano kasi naawa na din siya kay Drei. Inintay lang nila dumating si JM at dumiretso na sa usual na inuman nila. Nauna na si Sel at Dani doon.  
-  
Pagdating ni JM, Soo, and Drei, kaagad unang pinansin ni Drei yung beer na nasa mesa at ininom. Syempre may automatic na batok na yan galing kay Dani. “Puchi naman! Alam ko miss mo asawa mo pero hinay hinay! Kain muna!”

“Ayaw!”

“Isa pa talaga ikaw kokotongan ko!”

Syempre makikinig na si Drei kay Dani. Ayaw niya makotongan. Kaya kumain na muna sila at pagkatapos kumain, nagsimula na ang inuman. 

As expected, si Drei ang mas maraming nainom as if hindi siya low tolerance pagdating sa alcohol. Ginawa ba naman juice ang alak.

Everyone knows what happens pag may alcohol sa sistema si Drei. mawawala na ang pagka prim and proper niya. Umiiyak na talaga siya parang shunga. Mas malala pa ata iyak niya kaysa sa iyak ni Yuan eh. Tapos biglang tumugtog ang mga kanta na madalas niya pinapatugtog at binibirit. Wala na siyang paki kung nasa public sila ngayon. Biglang bumirit ng Love on Top at hindi pa na kuntento at sumayaw na at ginawang microphone ang bote ng beer na iniinom ni JM. “Baby it’s you! Lablab you’re the one I love! You’re the one I need!” 

Hindi pa doon nagtatapos ang concert ni Drei. I Will Always Love You naman at bumirit nga naman. Tapos sa dulo mas umiyak siya lalo with matching uhog. Stress na stress na si Dani gustong gusto na niya kotongan talaga. Pero buti na lang napakalma siya ni Soo at JM. Si Sel naman kinakalma ang Labidabs So Sweet niya pero natatawa na lang talaga siya kay Drei. Simula kasi nung naging Papa na siya ni Yuan hindi na din umiinom si Drei at hindi na din siya masyado nakakasama sa mga gala ng teagang.

“Miss na miss ko na Lablab ko! Dapat sumama na lang talaga ako! Grrr kainis ka Drei! Kaya ka umiiyak ngayon… pero hindi ko din inayos yung papers ni Yuan. Galing mo talaga Drei forever.”

Hindi na nagpapapigil si Drei sa iniinom niya. Tuloy tuloy lang pag laklak kahit alam niya lasing na siya. Maya-maya, knock out na si Drei sa mesa. Syempre pag knockout na si Drei, alam na gagawin. It’s either ihahatid si Drei muna pauwi then second round sa condo nila Sel or diretso condo na nila Sel. 

“Drei! Gising na! Ihahatid ka na namin sa bahay niyo.” sabi ni Dani.

“Hoy! Sleeping Panget! Wag ka diyan matulog. Halika na!” sabi naman ni JM.

“Drei, pag di ka bumangon diyan, isasangla ka namin dito sa bar.” dagdag ni Sel. 

Nagising naman si Drei. “Ayaw ko umuwi! Wala Raphraph ko!”

“Eh di sa condo namin?” 

“Ayaw! Sa office na lang ako matutulog!” 

“Kuya, it’s not comfortable sa office. Uuwi naman na si Kuya bukas. You can also stay naman kila Kuya Dani ah.” 

“ayaw! “ nagpupumilit si Drei. ayaw niya doon sa condo ayaw din niya sa bahay. Gusto niya talaga sa office. Kaya wala na choice teagang at ihatid muna si Drei sa office. Buti na lang talaga si Soo may susi ng kompanya. Sina JM at si Soo na naghatid kay Drei papunta sa office at susunod na lang sila sa condo nila Dani. 

Naka ilang stop overs pa sila bago makarating sa office kasi nagsuka pa si Drei sa gasolinahan.

Sa wakas at nakarating din sila sa office. Si JM ang may buhat kay Drei, at si Soo naman taga pag alalay at taga bukas ng mga pinto kay JM. Ihiniga si Drei sa couch sa office.Wala din kasi si Soo susi ng small room sa loob ng office ni Raphraph kaya sa couch na lang talaga. 

Habang inaayos ni JM higaan ni Drei, may tumawag kay Soo. it’s Raphraph.

“Kuya! Sa wakas natuto ka na magparamdam! Where have you been? Di mo sinasagot tawag ni Kuya! Umiiyak na siya ngayon.”

“The deal has already been secured earlier than expected. Nasa bahay na ako pero wala siya at si Yuan.”

“Amp ka talaga kuya!”

“So asan nga sila?”

“Yuan is with tita and tito and Kuya Drei is sleeping in your office.”

“Why my office? When we have a house.”

“I don’t even know. Kaya puntahan mo na kuya.”

With that said, kaagad na kinuha ni Raphraph yung car keys niya at dumiretso na sa offce nila. To his surprise nakasara ang mga ilaw sa office niya but he can hear sounds. Kaya binuksan niya ang ilaw at pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya, nakita niya si Drei nakaupo sa lapag with his jacket unzipped. Raphraph /self control/

“Lablab ko! Is this a dream? Nakauwi ka na pala. Hindi mo pa sinasagot mga tawag ko.”

“Sorry Bab ko. Busy kasi kami ni Kuya Xing the whole day tapos as soon as the deal was secured pumunta na kami sa airport to book the flight home kasi miss na din kita.”

Drei stood up and threw himself to Raphraph at hinalikan ang mga labi ng asawa. “Sobrang miss na miss kita. I miss your lips.” Raph was taken aback nung biglang pinasok ni Drei yung dila niya sa bunganga niya and he can feel Drei’s hands going inside his polo. Hindi niya mapigilan mapaungol at nararamdaman din niya natitigisan na din siya.

“B-bab… Love love ko… what are you doing?” 

Instead of answering, tinulak siya ni Drei papunta sa office chair niya at napaupo siya. Pagkaupo niya, biglang pumatong si Drei at konti-konting tinatanggal ang mga butones ng polo ni Raphraph at pinupuno ng mga halik ang leeg ni Raphraph.

“W-wait… we can do this at home… wag na sa office, Bab.”

“But I want to do it here.” tinanggal na ni Drei yung jacket na suot suot niya.

Parang pinapagpawisan si Raphraph ng malamig. Ang tagal na din kasi niya hindi nakikita ang kalat na tinatago ng asawa niya dahil nga parating work mode na lang sila. Simula din nung naging busy na sila, they became more family oriented. Minsan na lang din sila nakakapag make love kahit quickie lang dahil madalas pagod at lunod sa trabaho o kaya minsan madaling araw gising si Yuan at tatakbo ng walang pants tapos tatalon sa kama nila.

Konting konti na lang talaga at bibigay na ang self control ni Raphraph at ang alaga niyang gusto na makawala sa pants niya. Napapadasal na lang si Raphraph sa utak niya at bigla na lang niya yung madre na teacher niya nung high school siya. 

Pero there’s nothing going to stop Drei. Kung kanina wala lang siyang jacket, ngayon wala na din siyang suot na pantalon at tinatanggal na din niya pantalon ni Raphraph. Alam niya lasing si Drei, kaya as much as possible pinipigilan na lang talaga sarili niya… pero hindi na ata niya kakayanin ito.

Ibinababa na ni Drei ang pantalon ni Raphraph at lumuhod sa harap. Alam na ang susunod na gagawin ni Drei. Kinuha na ang alaga ni Raphraph at isinubo.

“F-fuck” napapamura na lang si Raphraph kahit hindi naman siya palamura. Siya ata ang nalalasing sa ginagawa sa kanya ng asawa niya. “Love love… w-wait.” napapakapit na lang din siya sa buhok ni Drei. Ramdam na din niya malapit na siya labasan kaya napatayo na lang siya at inikot si Drei.

Ngayon napahiga na lang si Drei sa office table at pumasok na sa loob ng pwet ni Drei ang alaga ni Raphraph. 

“Aaah hng…” It started slowly, pero si Drei ang nagmakaawa bilisan ito. “L-lablab ko f-faster please--- aaaah” nawala na ang alcohol sa katawan ni Drei sa lakas ng pagbayo ni Raphraph at sarap.

Selfcontrol.exe stopped working.

Walang wala na talagang self control sa vocabulary ni Raphraph. Ramdam niya ang pag short circuit ng utak niya sa mga ungol ni Drei who is enjoying this. Sabay na sila linabasan, pero it doesn’t mean they are done. They are far from done. Change position lang.

Ngayon nakaliyad na si Drei at nakalitaw ang pwet niya. Drei’s gripping at the end of the table for balance kasi alam niya pag bumilis na ang pagbayo ni Raphraph, kailangan niya ihanda sarili niya. 

Lo and behold malakas nga ang pagpasok ni Raphraph sa loob niya. Ramdam niya ang pag ikot ng mata niya sa sarap na nararamdaman niya. Nakakamiss pala talaga ang mga ganitong intimate kalat moments.

“Ang sarap Lablab!” 

“I miss this too, Love love ko.” habang bumabayo si Raphraph, pinupuno niya ng halik ang leeg ni Drei. 

Pagkatapos ng second round sa office table, sa couch naman. Pero this time vanilla lang. Soft lang. Sobra talaga ata pagkamiss nila sa isa’t isa. 

Maya-maya nung parehas na silang pagod, nakahiga na lang si Drei sa ibabaw ni Raphraph kissing Raphraph’s whole face. “I miss you so much sobra sobra.”

“So much na nga, sobra sobra pa?”

“That’s how much I miss you.”

“Kaya ka ba uminom kanina?”

Medyo nahiya na si Drei at tinago mukha niya sa dibdib ni Raphraph and started drawing circles on Raphraph’s arms. “Yes, Lablab.”

“Alam mo nashookt ako seeing you like this? I was at home waiting for you kanina.”

“Hindi ko naman din alam na uuwi ka maaga. I didn’t want to go home alone… tapos parang 5th wheel ako sa teagang dahil lahat magjowa… ako mas namimiss lang kita.”

“Kaya ka ba nagpahatid sa office?”

“Stop asking na! I’m shy.”

“Ngayon ka pa talaga na shy, when I lost all my self control because you’re so sexy lalo na when you’re drunk.”

“Shhhhh staph. Wag na!”

“Okay! Sorry, love love. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“ I love you most.”

Pinisil ni Raphraph ang ilong ni Drei at hinalikan. “Alam mo competitive ako. I love you more than I love myself.”

“And I am thankful you fell in love with me.” humikab na si Drei. nararamdaman na niya malapit na din siya makatulog sa pagod kaya maya-maya nakatulog na siya sa ibabaw ni Raphraph. 

Sa sobra din ata nilang sabik sa isa’t isa, nakalimutan na nila meron din naman kuwarto sa office ni Raphraph and they could have just done it there. Pero tapos na eh. Nagawa na nila. This would probably be one of the wildest making love session nila. Nashookt ang pag make love ni Soo and JM sa meeting room na bakante.

Binuhat niya si Drei sa kuwarto sa office at ihiniga at binihisan ng tshirt niya bago maglinis ng mga nagawa nilang kalat. Tapos nakatulog na din si Raphraph sa tabi ng asawa niya. 

-END OF SPECIAL CHAPTER-

**Author's Note:**

> makalat sksksks please qrt your thoughts


End file.
